


So far (it's still alright, baby)

by heyitsbabz



Series: heaven in hiding [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I live for this stuff, Josh wears the alien mask, M/M, Shameless Smut, high boys, it's great, just two happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: “Dude,” Tyler whispers in awe. “Dude, can I call you Spooky while we do this?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marsakat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm the absolute worst for taking so long to write this, but here it is. Bless the hell up, man. 
> 
> (I specifically hope you two like it and I did the alien mask sex justice for y'all)
> 
> Enjoy!

They laugh as they kiss, little giggles falling from one pair of lips to the other and swallowing the sounds down by sliding tongues into each other’s mouths. Neither of them seem to get over how soft the other's lips are, mumbling as much when they pull away to suck some air into their lungs.

It's innocent, completely playful until Josh’s hand tangles itself in Tyler’s hair and he ends up tugging hard enough to earn himself a moan. He can't even bring himself to be embarrassed by it; instead it snaps Tyler into action, swinging his legs up and straddling Josh’s hips before swooping back down to meet his mouth with his again, their giggles turning nonexistent.

They only pull away to smile, a string of spit following Tyler before he’s leaning down and kissing wetly at Josh’s jaw then moving down his neck, teeth nipping and biting along the way until he flattens his tongue against Josh’s skin and hears him moan. Tyler smirks and when he feels hands grabbing at his ass, he instinctively grinds his hips forward, the boy below him letting out a shuddered breath.

“You know,” Tyler drawls, sitting back on Josh’s thighs, his unbuttoned floral shirt practically falling off his shoulders. “This would work better if you went and got your mask.”

“Yeah, man, you’re totally right.” Josh sighs, moving his hands to roam Tyler’s exposed sides before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his chest. “You gotta like, get off me, though.”

“Well, that's a predicament.” Tyler says seriously, the look of confusion tossed his way making him roll his eyes.

“Oh! You don't want to get off, yeah, but the _mask_ , dude.” Josh shrugs and Tyler grudgingly gets off of his boyfriend’s lap, watching him scurry away and out of the room.

Tyler’s hazy head starts picturing the entire scenario of fucking Josh in his alien mask again and he feels himself smile despite the fact this entire experience can go either way. On the one hand it could be like, totally super erotic and sexy, on the other it could be totally super weird.

The smoke from the joint they shared earlier surrounds the room and it was a little bit concerning to him, so he takes it upon himself to slightly open the window beside him before going back to fantasizing.

He’s, like, 99.9% sure that they’d be alone in the back of the tour bus because everyone else was busy in the venue setting up for the show.

When Josh comes back looking like a little kid about to open his gifts on Christmas morning, Tyler practically _feels_ his heart clench in adoration.

“Has this mask always been so _neon?_ ”

“Yeah and it’s totally sick when I'm on stage and discreetly watching you drum with it on.” Tyler rambles and shrugs his shirt off while waving Josh over.

“You’re not discreet, Tyler.” Josh assures him as he lifts his own shirt over his head and reveals his toned torso to him. Tyler’s mouth practically waters, wanting nothing more than to leave mouth shaped bruises on his perfectly pale skin.

“Am too.” Tyler argues, no real heat behind his words because his mind is obviously in a completely different place.

“Tyler, you literally drop to your knees in front of my face during the judge,” Josh gets in his lap, caressing his cheek with the hand not holding the mask. “Your love for me is, like, beyond obvious.”

“Point.” Tyler gives in and shoves Josh so he’s the one laying on his back with his legs wrapped around his narrow waist.

Tyler leans down and drags his lips from Josh’s stomach up to his chest before he starts biting, sinking his teeth into his boyfriend's skin and watching him writhe and gasp, his fingers clutching at Tyler’s hair. He moves his lips until he’s at his nipple, kissing it before flattening his tongue against it and eating up the way Josh arches his back and groans, the sounds absolutely delicious to his ears.

“Tyler, Ty, baby boy,” Josh is saying when Tyler is working on his other nipple. “ _Fuck_.”

Tyler giggles, pulling his mouth off of him, his eyes admiring what he’s done. “Let me love you, Josh.”

“Love me while you're fucking me in this alien mask.” Josh keens and drops his hands to unbutton his jeans and Tyler jumps at the opportunity.

They shed their clothes, completely ungraceful and horribly coordinated, until they’re both butt ass naked, pressed up against each other and Josh starts fumbling with the mask, nimble fingers placing it over his head so Tyler is met with the bright neon eyes of it.

“Dude,” Tyler whispers in awe. “Dude, can I call you Spooky while we do this?”

“I don't know dude, isn't that a weird thing?” Josh’s voice is a bit muffled by the mask, but Tyler hears him loud and clear.

He gives him his best offended face.

“ _Dude_ , we’re bros. Nothing is weird between us, like, ever.”

“Shouldn’t you call me spooky Jim?”

“Spooky Jim is a mouthful, do you want me to lose my breath on your name and die when I'm balls deep?” Tyler jokes, but he’s totally serious and he’s positive Josh knows.

It takes Josh a second and Tyler is a hundred percent sure he’s giving him a dopey ass smile beneath the mask, but he still leans down until his mouth is close to the shell of his ear.

“Let me call you Spooky or you’re out of the band.” Tyler whispers, the softness of the mask distracting him for a second before he pulls back.

“Okay, fine, call me Spooky,” Josh groans and Tyler whoops before kissing the mask where he thinks is his mouth and ends up kissing his nose. “Now can you like, have sex with me? Your dick is poking my thigh.”

“My dick is just excited to see you man, don't be so rude.” Tyler emphasized his point by shifting slightly. “Besides, I wanna suck your dick first.”

“Who the heck am I to say no to foreplay?” Josh replies after a beat, his voice bordering exasperation.

Tyler slides down Josh’s body, leaving behind quick kisses and biting a bruise against his hipbone. He knows how much Josh loves it when he marks him up no matter how much he may whine and complain about it afterward; Josh wants to feel like he belongs to someone and that someone is Tyler.

He continues moving until he’s face to face with Josh’s cock. Face to cock, really. Tyler suppresses a giggle at his thoughts and grips at the base, placing a wet kiss at the head, feeling the shudder run through Josh's body.

It always feels like a power trip when he takes Josh into his mouth, sliding easily down his length and feeling his nose meet his pubic bone. It took lots of practicing and awkward choking sexytimes for Tyler to deepthroat like a champ and he takes pride in it, feels himself becoming more confident with every jerk Josh’s body makes.

Fingers curl themselves into his hair and tug, making Tyler close his eyes in appreciation. His mouth continues gliding, his tongue swirling and Josh thrusts upward into his mouth, breathless and panting, his sinful mouth practically singing praises as Tyler continues what he's doing. Tyler looks up at his alien mask clad boyfriend and feels on top of the world, like he can do this all day, Josh’s gasps and moans being the sweetest sounds he’s ever heard.

Then Tyler does the one thing he didn't think he’d have to worry about doing.

He chokes.

Like, super bad.

Josh pulls him off of him while Tyler coughs and splutters, completely embarrassed over the fact he just choked on his own spit and Josh’s precome.

“Dude, be careful.” Josh sounds like he wants to burst out laughing.

He wouldn't be laughing if Tyler had died because of his stupid, magnificent dick.

“Not my fault,” Tyler wheezes, because he’s a drama queen. “Where’s the lube?”

“Oh shoot, there was a packet in my jeans.” Josh moves to get up, but Tyler pushes him back down.

“Stay down, Spooky.”

Tyler might be hearing things, but he’s almost certain Josh just whimpered. He ignores it and grabs Josh’s jeans, rummaging in the pockets cluelessly until he finds what he’s looking for. He doesn't waste any time stumbling back to his boy, packet being ripped open and fingers being slicked without problems.

Opening Josh up was always an experience whenever Tyler topped; watching his face while he begs and moans for more was always enough to make Tyler bust a nut in itself, but now with the mask, it kind of takes away from that experience.

Add that to the cons of the mask.

Pros so far: it's a fucking alien mask. The entire thing is a pro.

“I'm ready, I’m ready, come on Ty, I need you.” Josh arches his back as he begs, the neon mask muffling his voice and making it sound almost raspy.

“I got you, Spooky.” Tyler assures him, sliding more lube onto his fingers and onto his dick before tossing the packet on the floor. Tyler also takes the time to admire what he sees, because, like, why not?

“Tyler,” Josh whines.

“I'm admiring the view, shut up.” Tyler retorts and he’s sure Josh rolls his eyes.

“Dude, I swear to god if you don't- oh,” Josh sighs when Tyler presses just the tip of his dick into him, slowly pressing in deeper. “Oh gosh, oh _fuck yes_.”

Tyler feels like all is right in the world as he leans down and kisses and bites at Josh’s chest, slightly sad that his neck is covered by the mask.

Another con.

Josh moans, hips shifting, rocking against Tyler until he finally gets the hint and builds up an almost torturously slow rhythm, making Josh huff in frustration and wrap his legs around Tyler's waist, locking his ankles and trying to push him to go faster.

“Listen, baby, I love you and all, but I'm seriously going to break up with you if you don't-” Josh groans at a specific slow thrust Tyler does. “God dammit.”

Suddenly Tyler is being straddled, Josh’s thighs on either side of his and it all happens so quickly Tyler is left stunned.

“God, you're so strong.” Tyler says in awe and grips at his boyfriend's waist.

Josh starts moving, bouncing against him and tossing his head from side to side with every hit to his prostate. Tyler watches him, completely smitten with how ethereal Josh looks. His hands wander up Josh’s lean torso, going over the bruises beginning to form before slipping around to his back and down to his ass.

“Come on Spooky, look at you baby,” Tyler praises as Josh grinds down on him again. “So beautiful, so fucking- _oh_.”

Tyler comes inside of him, the suddenness of it even surprising himself. As he comes down, his hands never leave Josh's hips, his fingers anchoring him down in this moment and Josh’s arms wind themselves around Tyler’s neck as he starts whimpering.

In one swift movement, Tyler is yanking off the neon mask and appreciating the look of absolute bliss that's on Josh’s face as he gasps and clenches around him.

With a broken moan of Tyler’s name, Josh spills against them, hot and wet and Tyler’s hands rub circles against his lower back as he slumps against him, panting and out of breath.

“Dude, what an experience,” Tyler says after a few minutes. “I felt like I was in a porno. Like, super sick, man. Erotic as hell. 10/10 would do again.”

Josh chuckles against his shoulder and when he lifts his head to kiss him, Tyler sighs happily against his mouth. He’ll never get tired of kissing Josh no matter how many times he gets to.

“I love you, Josh.” Tyler grins as they pull away.

“I love you too, bro, in a totally homo way.” Josh answers with a grin of his own, mirroring Tyler’s happiness.

“Yeah, well, I don't fucking love _either_ of you,” Mark shouts from outside, both boys freezing in their places as they realize the window is open. “Goddamn sexual deviants.”

The two boys look at each other, wide eyed and covered in sweat and come and in desperate need of showers before bursting into peals of laughter.


End file.
